yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 091
Tag Duel: Kiryu & Yusei VS Lotten is the ninety-first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Crashtown has come under control of Lotten and, now that there is no one to oppose him, has become subject to his will. However, that is when Yusei Fudo and Kalin Kesler arrive. Kalin declares to Lotten, "Let me show you how the Grim Reaper lives his life." Thusly, the duel has begun with Yusei & Kalin against Lotten with the fate of the town hanging in the balance, with one catch : Lotten starts with a bigger deck and a bigger hand. Featured Duels Yusei and Kalin vs. Lotten Lotten's turn Lotten summons "Gatling Ogre" (ATK: 800), he then places 5 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and then activates the effect of "Gatling Ogre" sending all the cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zones to the Graveyard and inflict 800 damage to Kalin for each of them (Kalin: 0 Life Points). Kalin activates the effect of "Infernity Zero" in his Hand which allow him to Special Summon it (DEF: 0) and preventing Kalin from losing despite his Life Points being 0 (NOTE: Yusei could've used Effect Veiler's special ability to negate Gatling Orge's effect, but Kalin told him not to waste it). Lotten then places another 4 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and tries activating the effect of "Gatling Ogre" but Kalin (summons/activates?) "Infernity Death Gunner" of effect unknown. Lotten ends his turn. Kalin's turn Kalin places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei's turn Yusei summons "Justice Bringer" (ATK: 1700), Lotten activates "Pinpoint Shot" which allow him to forec Yusei to discard card in his hand and of effect unknown. Yusei places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Lotten's turn Lotten switches "Gatling Ogre" to Defense Position (DEF: 800) and equips it with "Double Arms" which allows Lotten to of effect unknown he then activates the effect of "Gatling Ogre" but Kalin activates "Dodge Roll" which allow Kalin to of effect unknown. Lotten then activates the effect of "Double Arms" but Yusei activates "Half Shield" which allows him to of effect unknown, the effect of "Infernity Zero" activates which places 1 Death Counter on it. Lotten ends his turn. Kalin's turn Kalin draws "Infernity Archfiend" and uses its effect to Special Summon it (ATK: 1800) and activates its effect allowing him to add "Infernity Mirage" from his deck to his Hand. Kalin then summons "Infernity Mirage" and uses its effect to Special Summon "Infernity Beetle" (ATK: 1200) and "Infernity Beast" (ATK: 1600) from his Graveyard. Kalin then activates the effect of "Infernity Beetle" allowing him to Tribute it to Special Summon 2 more "Infernity Beetles" from his deck (ATK: 1200). Kalin attacks "Gatling Ogre" with "Infernity Beetle" but Lotten activates "Back Attack Ambush" which allows him to negate the attack and summon 4 "Ambush Tokens" (DEF: 100) and when an "Ambush Token" is (Summoned/destroyed?) Kalin loses ??? Life Points. Yusei activates the effect of "Justice Bringer" which allows his of effect unknown. :Continued next episode...